piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The3rdjoker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Fullmoon Special Pistol Lost Relic.jpg page. We hope that you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- MidhavDarkskull (Talk) 18:56, July 4, 2010 New Doll Somebody already added the doll to it's own page. I can add it to the relic page. 12:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Edits I felt that way too, but you can edit and then preview the change you make before it's saved. That way, even if you do something wrong, you just don't save it. Also, anything that gets messed up can be fixed quite easily. Give it a try sometime. NickyTalk 19:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Famed It's extremely uncommon, but it does happen. I have found a few famed weapons in a loot pouch or a loot chest. Last week I almost didn't check a loot chest but when I did, it had a relic/famed doll in it. NickyTalk 19:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Dang lol How is it possible to get so many famed and legendary weapons for you???? Hull Ripper photo I reverted the Hull Ripper picture to the original, but sometimes it takes a day or two to change. It looks like you over overwrote the original picutre when you uploaded yours. That made it so all the Hupp Ripper pictures were replaced with yours. You can avoid this in the future if you name user page files differently. Something like "File:3J Hull Ripper.jpg". And avoid overwriting an image unless you want to replace it with a better version. Also, when you leave a message please sign your name. You can sign your name by clicking the signature button on the message page or by typing "~~~~" (key is located next to the number 1 key). Thanks NickyTalk 14:03, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello!! Hello! Welcome Joker! I see you have a pretty nice stock of weapons there, great work! Look foward to seeing your edits on the wiki! RobinYerloot 22:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) (Rollback Person Thing...) WOW Holy **** man you have sooooooo many weapons, do you loot like 24/7 I currentally have 10 famed weapons (i have had a total of 14 but i sold some) and i have the lost sword but man yu beat me by a long shot btw any reason why you don't have any bayonet i saw you have got one but you must have sold it and just cause i like to make myself seem a little bit good the only weapon i have that is more powerful than yours is my doll, revernant doll, best doll in game :P Clothing Where. did. you. get. the. black. embellished. vest?! as well as the other black clothing you have in your inventory?!--'Shade' 13:03, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Is Whalebone Blade a broadsword or cutlass? Also, if you have problems editing a page try clicking the "Source" button (upper right corner) on the editing page. If you edit that way, you see the code for the page. It's confusing at first but you can copy the code to help you know how to add your pictures. You can also preview the page before you save it. NickyTalk 13:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Famed Weapons Do ye mind if ye tell me what server you loot on? I'm going to test if other servers give more loot than certain servers. Thanks! Dog Firestack 20:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Right now you can still have the original wiki look, but in a few weeks we won't have the option. I saw the new look when I logged on yesterday and I didn't like it at all. I especially hate not having the shoutbox. You can revert it back by going to your user preferences then go to skins and select monaco. Also, when you leave a message for someone please sign your name by typing "NickyTalk 00:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC)" (key is located next to the number 1). NickyTalk 00:55, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Help How do you get all of thesse items what do you do how do you do it i only have 4 famed items and won of them is a cannon ram like the worst won. plz help i am desperate to find some items oh and are you like 50 cause i am 45 if you replay plz replay to my talk page Eric Redmonger I've had some problems with being able to edit, but I have been able to log on. I know a few people, in the past, have said that they weren't able to log on, but I don't know the reason for it. As for the info you put on your userpage, you can either start a blog to be seen that way (That's what I'd do), or make a page and list it under the category "Guides". NickyTalk 14:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Guides Hey Joker : ) If you want to, you can create a guide on finding famed weapons. Put it in the guide category, as Nicky said. However, you'll have to insert a disclaimer along the lines of "This guide contains unverifiable information, but can nonetheless be helpful". I'd also recommend you do a grammar/punctuation check, or request someone else to do it. Fair winds, - Talk 21:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Legendary cursed blades Just thought I would let you know as I saw on your profile that you said they could only be found on Raven's Cove. That part is wrong. I found mine on Tormenta not even two weeks ago. It just happens to be even more rare to find them on tormenta. Anyway, just thought i would lets you know 'cause a bunch of people are confused about it. :) Pieisbetter2 23:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Legendary cursed blades Yea, I was told that they were only to be found on Raven's Cove, and I was just looking for at least a famed cursed blade, but instead I found that! So far, I have only heard of one person, who happens to be in my guild, who found the same legendary as me in the same place. That was about ten days ago I think. This is what I found on the legendary cursed blades update on the pirates site. Update: The Legendary Cursed Blades of El Patron's have a variety of rankings from Rare to Famed to Legendary and can only be earned if you have completed the Raven's Cove Story Quest in its entirety. The Legendary-ranked Cursed Blades mentioned above are just a few of the newest Blades available to any Pirate brave enough to find them. All rankings of Cursed Blades can be looted from a variety of monsters including Davy Jones' crew but most commonly from enemies on Raven's Cove. Firebats and the ghosts that inhabit Raven's Cove's Caves are great starting points, if you dare to challenge them! If you have any questions or comments, please post on this thread and GM Cayman Trench will help answer your questions. From what I understand, it says that they CAN be looted from tormenta, it is just more common to find them on Raven's Cove. That is really all the information I know regarding the cursed legendary and tormenta and all. Pieisbetter2 20:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Cannon defense I'd love to help! I've been looking for a good cannon ram for when I get my unlimited back. If you want to meet me in-game I'll be on the Barten Ocean by Fort Charles. See ya soon! Pieisbetter2 20:27, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Meeting up Kk head in-game again. Plundering Advice Thanks so much for the advice on plundering I knew there must be something more than luck or frequent gameplay on your side wen you said you had got 110 famed weapons! Accually I didn't think I knew. I probably have plundered an average of an hour a day since the new weapons came out (by plunder I mean defeat high level enemies just looking for weapons, not training or doing missions) and so far I have gotten 16 famed weapons. So if you have gotten 110 famed weapons you must plunder for 7 hours EVERY DAY. Which is just a bit crazy! I still have some questions though. Is there any way to tell when severshave maintnence done? Isn't it inconvinient to constanly be swiching servers and havng to go where you were again? And are there servers that you feel are more lucky in general like quieter or more active servers? Also I would love to meat in person some time so I can see the master at work! leave a message on my talk page if you are interested. :) - Leon dreadpratt 01:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Hello, It wouldl be great if you would meet me up in the game to help me get some famed and legendary weapons. I spend hours on Tormenta or Darkhart and nothing, usually. Please Help, Jack Daggermenace 21:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Famed I have about 8 famed weapons and a famed sailing tool.William 17:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice Mate! Nice collection. I'm at about the same number as you with about 115 famed LOOTED. Many mates never undersand how ye get so many. key word : luck lol. Tho i disagree that legendary are only on ravens cove. A found emerald curse in early december on tormenta and a friend found his bethmoth at tormenta early this week ( 12-19 thru 12-25). Question: which be your favorite looting weapon(s)? Shiprat 02:27, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Would you ever like to meet up in game mate so i can friend ya? Shiprat 22:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Live caht and info on legendary cursed blades I also decided to have a live chat with disney here is what i got, ( note this is with a Disney Techincal support represntative and the fallowing chat has been edited to give on neccesariry info. ) Part 1 there have been some rumors about Disney changing it so you can only find Legendary Cursed blades (ex. World Eater Blade, The Emerald Curse) so that you can only find them on ravens cove instead of both ravens cove and isla tormenta? is that true? Bruce: Not sure where you heard that rumor but.. Bruce: The only way to get the newest cursed or legendary weapon is to beat the Raven's Cove Quest. Bruce: After that, it will unlock the chance of you getting it. Bruce: You can find them on Raven's Cove or Isla Tormenta. Part 2 ( small but obvious hint ) Ship: can you give me any tips on how to find it so i can pass it on to me mates and guild on how to find legendary cursed blades? Bruce: Keep searching hard on those two islands and fight the hard monsters! Hope this helps mate Shiprat 22:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Regaurding The Legendary Cursed Blades. May I ask what servers you and your friend were on?? If you don't want to tell me the server, then just tell me was it an "A" or "B" server?? thx again!! The3rdjoker 10:07, December 27, 2010 (UTC) the3rdjoker I found my on Barten server ( emerald curse, time : 11:52pm cst , gold room) Another mate found his on Desano ( thrall room, emrald curse, time Unknown ) another found bethmoth on server unknow will get back to ya on that? Also would you like to mee me ingame sometime? Shiprat 23:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Famed From in a pouch Famed from in a pouch lol and it is a nice one to. Shiprat 18:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) i though i had alot for having 20 dude 110 famed thats insane so many famed cursed this is incredible...i mean, i understand how you can have tactics for getting these weapons, but it seems really odd how every time i come to this site there are even more screenshots of you getting famed weapons. for example, i have been looking for a famed cursed blade after i completed the ravens cove story for ages and ages and trying everywhere for a long time but none will turn up. can you remember which servers you got most of these famed cursed blades on? thx Gerbil Jones I made ye this guide I made ye this guide: Here is the Guide on a Page Talk Signature Hello I am pretty sure but not at the same time sure that ye need to know how to do ye signature. I made ye a signature because that just seemed esiser. here it is!!: Talk To make this signature work, Go to prefrences, Then delete whatever is in the signature box, The Copy and Paste the Signature code below, Then click the check box under the signature box that say enable custom signature or something like that, Then click Save!!! Talk